


Come il sole d'inverno

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cap-Ironman Secret Santa 2012, Comic (No Dialogue), Digital Art, Dom Steve, Dom/sub Play, M/M, NSFW Art, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sub Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, porn. (See the tags!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come il sole d'inverno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/gifts).



> This is my submission for the gift exchange challenge on cap_ironman community. 
> 
> I would like to thank [Muccamukk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk) for all the help and support she has given me, for her patience with me and for run this great challenge.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the 'mistake' (or 'mistakes')... as I decided to let it be, please bear with me if you spot it.
> 
> Any concrit is welcome. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Like the Winter Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754400) by [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion)




End file.
